L'homme qui passait trop de temps penché sur
by F0etus
Summary: ...le bureau du Docteur Gregory House pour être honnête" - House/Wilson - Compagnon de l'épisode 2x04 'TB or not TB'


Je suis, je l'avoue honteusement mais honnêtement, une trop récente victime du charme caustique, peut-être un peu empoisonné, de Gregory House et de sa clique.

Fut un temps où, lorsqu'on me disait « Docteur House », je répondais « très peu pour moi ».

Comme quoi, (ATTENTION CLICHÉ) il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Mon revirement fut violent et complet, j'en ai d'ailleurs encore la tête qui tourne. Je ne suis pas remise du choc que me voilà déjà en train de répandre ma connerie sur la toile. On résiste pas à l'appel du fandom.

Alors en toute humilité, voilà un semblant de fic qui me grattait derrière la tête depuis l'épisode 2x04** "TB or not TB"**

Ho, et je suis une partisane très fière et très vocale d'Hilson (ou Wilhouse, Houson, choisissez la variante qui vous branche, l'idée c'est GREG&JIMMY, SITTING IN A TREE, KISSIIIIIIIIIING), il n'existe pas d'autre couple dans ma tête. Ça, c'est fait.

.

**

* * *

**

**L'homme qui passait trop de temps penché**

**sur le bureau du Docteur Gregory House pour être honnête**

* * *

**Titre** : L'homme qui passait trop de temps penché sur le bureau du Docteur Gregory House pour être honnête

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 très prononcé, on garde en mémoire que Greg n'est pas un modèle de politesse mais il n'y a rien non plus de scandaleux, mettons le T de . Coda pour 2x06 TB or not TB

**Personnages** : Gregory House, James Wilson

**Résumé** : Docteur Charles, cadeau des cieux. Gregory savait qu'il y avait une excellente raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas piffrer cette raclure. Un mec diplômé de médecine qui part sauver des gens en Afrique par pur souci d'équité ? Autant se faire tatouer "faux cul" en lettres capitales sur le front. Encore que ça puisse anatomiquement prêter à confusion. Mais puisqu'il avait aussi une tête de cul après tout…

**Disclaimer** : House MD est la propriété de la Fox, tout droit sorti de la cuisse de David Shore, ou un truc dans ce goût là. Huuuuuh... Je le jure *lève la main droite crache*

* * *

.

- Vous êtes bien pensif Docteur Wilson, nous feriez-vous le plaisir de partager votre petit secret avec le reste de la classe ?

James se gratta distraitement le menton en pesant inutilement le pour et le contre avouer au sale éclopé ce que le bon Docteur Charles, sauveur de pauvres enfants du tiers monde délaissés par la médecine dorée des supers puissances trop occupées à lustrer leur trophée de golf, avait fait.

Après tout à quoi bon ? Cet infernal boiteux l'avait sans doute senti venir à des kilomètres, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Ou pire encore, il le savait déjà et attendait sournoisement dans l'obscurité que James passe aux aveux pour lui bondir dessus et lui frotter son inimitable « je te l'avais dit » dans la figure.

Gregory fit le tour de la chaise de bureau dans laquelle son meilleur ami était affalé avec toute la discrétion dont un handicapé était capable. Il se pencha sur sa figure pensive et fit soudain claquer ses doigts à quelques millimètres à peine de son regard vitreux.

James sursauta et Gregory se redressa avec une expression insupportablement satisfaite.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

- Non. Mais c'est drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher ? Quoi que ce soit, tes efforts sont vains et pathétiques, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

On y était. Exaspéré, James donna un coup de pied peu motivé dans sa canne et fit aussitôt rouler le siège en arrière pour éviter l'inévitable.

- Tu attendais cette occasion au moins depuis la pseudo conférence de presse du bon samaritain pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton accusateur en plissant les yeux.

Gregory devait reconnaitre que la mascarade valait au moins un bon épisode de General Hospital niveau tragédie. Il accrocha sa canne dans l'un des bras de la chaise et tira d'un coup sec, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le V formée par les jambes de James.

- Bouh bouh bouh, le grand méchant Docteur House attend l'instant propice pour sauter à la gorge de l'adorable Docteur Wilson et triompher cruellement. Donne-moi la main, pleurons ensemble.

James sourit malgré lui.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, il ramenait sa lèvre supérieure sur ses dents dans une espèce de retenue ridiculement charmante, et le con ne faisait plus que le tiers de son âge.

Gregory ne l'aurait pas avoué si on menaçait de doubler ses heures de consultation, mais ce maudit sourire avait la fâcheuse tendance à le rendre tout chose. Dans le sens gerbatif du terme.

Un peu faible derrière les genoux. Comme s'il avait soudainement chaud juste comme il fallait, comme si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue dans un monde où les licornes existeraient, où il n'y aurait plus de misère et où Cameron serait présidente parce qu'_elle_ savait ce qui était juste et bien.

Répugnant.

Jouer l'inquisition était bien moins dangereux pour le peu de santé qu'il lui restait, et dans cette direction il savait où il se rendait.

James avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre.

Son corps laissé à un abandon révoltant, il avait retiré ses chaussures pour découvrir des chaussettes au moins aussi moches et absurdes que ses cravates, et ses ridicules cheveux de pub pour shampoing ringarde était honteusement désordonnés.

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau la tête vers Gregory il affichait une grimace diabolique.

- Il pleut _encore_. Il pleut comme s'il fallait songer à construire une arche. Tu ne rentreras jamais en moto avec ce temps.

- Ho Wilson, je suis touché que tu songes à nous faire monter comme représentant de la race humaine, vraiment, mais la médecine n'a pas encore trouver le moyen pour nous de procréer.

- Tu pourrais aussi bien être une femme à barbe qui a beaucoup bu et trop fumé pour ce que j'en sais. Dans tous les cas tu te comportes comme si tu souffrais en permanence de SPM.

- Je savais que tu n'étais ami avec moi que pour ma phénoménale paire de seins. En attendant _je_ ne suis pas le cancérologue brushingé qui pleure la perte de tous les crânes d'œuf de mon service. Si tu voulais que je t'achète les mêmes tampons que Cuddy, il suffisait de demander gentiment, _bichon_.

James le fixa très sérieusement dans la vague volonté de réprimander ses propos scandaleux. L'effort persista en tout et pour tout quatre secondes. Après quoi il éclata de rire.

Gregory cru percevoir le générique de Mon Petit Poney quelque part à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il faudrait qu'il lève le pied sur les blagues de petits cancéreux et qu'il songe à demander à James de lui faire passer un IRM, l'occurrence devenait trop fréquente.

Ou peut-être que James n'était pas la personne indiquée.

Il s'appuya contre son bureau en grinçant des dents. Sa cuisse pulsait comme si une boîte de nuit s'y était logée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il résista à la tentation d'attraper le tube de Vicodin et examina de nouveau la silhouette de James.

Cette scrutation intense devenait sérieusement déconcertante, mais James était bien trop délassé pour y prêter attention.

Il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté d'en être gêné, et encore moins celle de froncer les sourcils ou de chercher des réponses à ces questions d'ordinaires incessantes.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis sa dernière cuite. Et cette fois il n'avait même pas à se soucier du cauchemardesque lendemain. Il était sainement ivre.

Il ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait en traits violents sur la vitre et le poids du regard de Gregory sur lui étaient rassurants, chacun à leur façon.

- Allez Wilson, tu entends ce son ? C'est l'heure d'avouer pourquoi tu n'étais pas plus passionné que ça par la défense du merveilleux et irréprochable Docteur Sebastian Charles ?

Il soupira tout en riant.

Bien sur que Gregory aurait remarqué une chose pareille. James lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte que son discours de réprimande sur le balcon avait manqué de conviction.

Mais bien entendu ça n'avait pas échappé au boiteux.

- C'est parfois insupportable de penser que la nature ait pu te refiler un don de perception aussi acéré et un comportement résultant de la réincarnation fusionnée d'une hyène et d'un velociraptor.

- J'ai eu plus de chance que la Belle au Bois Dormant.

- Quoi, la seule fée qui s'est penchée sur ton berceau c'est Maléfique ?

Gregory lâcha nonchalamment sa canne sur la moquette, attrapa les deux bras de la chaise et la tourna face à lui.

Il semblait bizarrement déterminé à finir entre les jambes de James ce soir.

Et mieux valait ne pas laisser ses pensées continuer dans _cette_ direction.

- Tu mets beaucoup trop d'efforts à la tâche d'éviter cette conversation Jimmy, ça n'est pas ta stratégie la plus brillante. Et laisse-moi souligner le sarcasme de cette remarque qui t'aurait peut-être échappé dans la mesure où tu n'es pas un fin stratège pour la moitié d'un sous. Maintenant je veux _vraiment_ savoir, c'est tout ce que tu as accomplis.

James inversa l'ouverture de leurs genoux et allongea obstinément ses jambes entre celle de Gregory comme s'il cherchait une sorte de rempart. Il laissa son genou appuyer très doucement contre l'intérieur de la jambe esquintée de son meilleur ami en lui offrant son ignoble sourire de vaurien.

- Cameron aurait dû accepter son offre, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Gregory se contenta de gratifier cette remarque d'un reniflement amusé.

- Laquelle ? Celle d'écarter les jambes ou celle de venir jouer avec lui au sauveur de l'humanité en Afrique en passant des coups de fil secrets à la presse avec son iphone dernier cri pour programmer la date à laquelle ils prévoient d'arrêter de respirer parce que « la vie c'est trop injuste » ?

- Imagine-toi le tableau : ils auraient fait des bébés et leur auraient enseigné les vraies valeurs de la vie. Cameron les aurait nourris au sein, sauf que comme elle en a moins que toi, elle se serait fait clandestinement livrer du lait de maternité par voie de jet privé qui aurait projeté dans l'atmosphère près de 354 mètres cubes de CO² ! Sebastian leur aurait confectionné de ses blanches mains des jouets en bois en leur apprenant à développer leur imagination sainement ! Et chaque fois qu'il se serait produit un évènement triste ou grave, ils auraient tous fait un petit rond pour pleurer ensemble en harmonie !

Gagné par le frisson de jubilation qui le parcourait chaque fois que James ouvrait les hostilités, Gregory fut trop heureux de venir le rejoindre dans le bac à sable.

- Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait encore des gens pour se soucier du sort des autres dans ce monde de capitalistes obèses et égoïstes ! « Plutôt être un faux cul en Afrique que de rouler ouvertement dans une grosse voiture allemande chez moi » sera leur devise !

James porta ses deux mains à son cœur en feignant d'être submergé par l'émotion.

C'était encore l'une de ces choses qui laissaient Gregory plein d'une satisfaction absolument dégoutante.

James était une personne étonnamment difficile à cerner. Les fluctuations logiques et quotidiennes à la surface de son comportement étaient déchiffrable parce qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'étudier du coin de l'œil, comme tous les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui.

En temps normal ce coup d'œil était amplement suffisant pour comprendre ce qui les faisait faire tic-tac. Mais James Wilson lui, nécessitait de dépoussiérer le microscope. Et même en dessous, il restait une profonde quadrature du cercle.

Parfois sans crier gare, juste comme ce soir, le bon, lisse et aimable Docteur Wilson se prêtait à un concours du plus odieux en se jetant à corps perdu dans le sarcasme de pointe. Il n'y avait pas de combats verbaux plus délectables que ceux qu'il menait avec James.

Peu de gens avaient l'occasion d'entre apercevoir un autre James Wilson que le charmant Docteur très bon dans son domaine, rassurant et juste un poil obsédé sexuel qui travaillait à PPTH.

James s'evertuait avec application à façonner son attitude en fonction de la pauvre âme à laquelle il avait à faire, en fonction de ce que son interlocuteur attendait, de ce qui avait besoin d'être _réparé_. Il s'adaptait aux besoins de l'autre et devenait ce qu'il jugeait être l'idéal selon la situation.

Il s'oubliait, il s'effaçait.

Gregory était écœuré de simplement le regarder faire. Sinistrement fasciné par cette prostitution spirituelle. Et plus si affinités.

Si seulement James réalisait que personne n'aime la perfection à long terme. Elle rappelle trop aux gens leurs propres fautes. Et le vrai James Wilson était une créature tellement plus intéressante que cet abominable caméléon Fluber polymorphe et dépravé. Non pas que Jimmy le dépravé soit nécessairement une mauvaise perspective…

Ho ho ho. Dangereuse direction là aussi.

- Il m'a fait la même proposition.

- Prop- HEIN ?

James s'humidifia les lèvres et croisa ses mains sur son ventre en s'enfonçant si possible plus profondément dans le cuir du siège. Il semblait quasi-liquide ce soir.

- Quelques heures _avant_ son petit numéro avec Cameron ? Il m'a chanté la même sérénade, dîner et Afrique.

Gregory n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette espèce de protozoaire hémicéphale borgne développé dans de la diarrhée de phoque décédé et à l'état de putréfaction trèèèèèèès avancé !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu de découvrir au grand jour cette preuve flagrante de son imposture ? Comment as-tu pu me priver de la satisfaction incomparable de le voir justement lynché sur la place publique ? J'espère que ton excuse est à la hauteur de ton crime.

Il essaye de s'imaginer le Docteur Charles jouer de son charme de supermarché sur son meilleur ami. Plus il ajoutait de détails au scénario, plus l'envie fondamentalement sadique de ruiner l'existence de ce martyr du dimanche se faisait pressante.

James observa calmement le défilé d'émotion sur le visage très expressif de Gregory. La flexibilité de ses traits l'avait conquis dès le premier jour.

Hilarante succession d'états indémêlables désordonnés dans leur motivation comme leur intensité. Fascinant. Il aurait vendu sa femme pour un paquet de noix de cajou. Oops.

- Cette chienne en chaleur ! Reprit Gregory, imperturbable. Il a opéré comment ? Il t'a coincé quand vous étiez très professionnellement en salle de scanner, ou bien il a sagement attendu que tu lui fasses le numéro du généreux Docteur Wilson et que tu passes voir s'il n'avait « besoin de rien » ?

- Ho bien plus subtil. Il s'inquiétait d'une grosseur pénienne.

Gregory battit rapidement des paupières en haussant les sourcils.

- J'espère que tu lui as répondu qu'il fallait amputer.

- Et que l'anesthésie dans ce cas précis était définitivement incompatible avec son traitement et par conséquent absolument hors de question.

- Et que, oh ! Il se trouvait justement que tu avais sur toi un _sécateur_ parfaitement réglementé pour ce type d'opération. Quel heureux hasard.

- Une paire de ciseau à ongles en fait.

Gregory lui offrit un regard humide, plein de révérence.

- Pour une opération longue et difficile… Mon héros…

James lui tendit sa main et il la lécha avec exagération.

- Après quoi il a menacé de crier. Va comprendre. J'ai préféré éviter le scandale.

- Bien entendu.

James le fixait de par en dessous ses paupières mi-closes, un sourire étrangement vulnérable au bord des lèvres. Gregory dut se répéter mentalement pour la énième fois que ce n'était pas une technique de séduction, mais de la fatigue. Il se trouvait simplement que James était extrêmement séduisant lorsqu'il était épuisé. Ce genre de choses arrivait.

James émit un petit bruit confortable dans le fond de sa gorge en détendant ses épaules.

Il aurait très bien pu s'endormir là, dans le confort sur mesure et la sécurité du bureau, éclairé seulement par l'écran d'ordinateur et les lumières de la ville, la voix de Frank Sinatra à peine audible qui coulait depuis l'enceinte à côté de la hanche de Gregory.

Gregory qui tenait toujours inconsciemment sa main dans une prise lâche, mais une prise indéniable.

- Tu veux savoir comment il a engagé la conversation ?

Gregory avait vraiment un faible pour la façon dont la lèvre supérieure de James couvrait ses dents. Elle formait comme une ligne brisée qui se rompait au centre de façon marquée. Il pouvait apercevoir parfois un éclair d'ivoire sous cette courbe douce et timidement charnue.

- Non.

James recroisa ses mains sur son ventre en emprisonnant cette fois celle de Gregory au milieu.

Il croisa ses jambes aux chevilles et ferma les yeux.

- Il a demandé comment un homme aussi foncièrement bon que je l'étais pouvait raisonnablement trouver le bonheur avec un amant aussi aigri, aussi égoïste, et qui plus est physiquement diminué.

Gregory pouvait sentir sous sa paume le mouvement calme de la respiration de James.

- Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de simuler un cancer de la bite pour lever du docteur.

Il sentit le rire de James vibrer dans sa main. C'était une sensation curieusement intime.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai répondu ?

- Avant le cirque avec le guillotinage de monsieur popole ?

- Humhum…

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Je lui ai répondu qu'il se trompait malheureusement sur notre compte mais qu'il me semblait avoir entendu dire qu'on t'appelait « 4 jambes », ce qui relevait d'avantage selon moi d'une certaine supériorité et indiquait assurément un homme physiquement suréquipé.

Ce fut au tour de Gregory de ne pas pouvoir contenir un éclat de rire. Cette conversation gagnait en surréalisme avec chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il découvrait avec un questionnable plaisir qu'entourer James des conditions adéquates à une bonne nuit de sommeil était plus effectif que le rhum.

- « Malheureusement » Jimmy ?

- Humhum. Je veux dire… Sérieusement, la moitié de l'hôpital pense déjà que je me penche trop souvent sur ton bureau pour être honnête, on pourrait au moins en profiter pour donner corps aux rumeurs, quitte à en être l'objet…

Gregory récupéra sa main et James sursauta légèrement en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et pendant quelques secondes afficha un regard perdu et sincèrement incertain, presque triste.

Gregory se leva, ramassa sa canne en grognant comme un ours et attrapa gentiment James par sa cravate toute défaite, aussi hideuse qu'irrésistible. Le bleu fatigué de ses yeux de dément provoquèrent une chaire de poule générale chez le plus jeune docteur. Il rapprocha son visage de cette maudite lèvre supérieure et se fit le serment de lui faire subir le sort qu'elle méritait avant le levé du soleil.

D'une voix basse et rauque il ordonna :

- Debout Wilson. Chaussures. Vestes. Clefs de voiture. Chop chop.

- Et on va où au juste ? Demanda James sur un ton pathétiquement irrégulier.

La ridicule carnation d'héroïne victorienne de sa peau avait pris une teinte délicieusement enflammée dans le creux de sa gorge, juste sous sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait trop vite, dans l'ouverture indiscrète des quelques boutons qu'il avait nonchalamment fait sauter en s'appuyant quelques heures plus tôt au montant de la porte de l'antre de Gregory.

- Donner _corps_ à ces rumeurs avec le plus d'application possible. Quand on veut une bonne rumeur il faut la soigner, avec beaucoup de détails et de l'exactitude, c'est bien la posologie requise pour un minimum de crédibilité docteur ?

James déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres.

Il lui sembla entendre un grognement sourd.

- Enormément de détails, confirma-t-il dans un murmure pressé.

Gregory le relâcha et s'en alla vaquer à ses dernières occupations comme si de rien n'était. A la périphérie de sa vision il pouvait deviner les gestes maladroits de James, fébriles sans en avoir l'air.

- Ho et James ?

James qui renouait son lacet droit pour la neuvième fois consécutive leva la tête, les yeux un peu hagards, il avait pour ainsi dire, l'air absolument comestible. Combustible aussi, songea Gregory. Il y mettrait volontiers le feu avant de passer à table...

James le fixait, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, il attendait patiemment ce qui allait suivre. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

- Tu gagnes le droit de l'annoncer à Cameron.

Le sourire absolument malfaisant et anti Dr Wilson au possible que Gregory affectionnait si férocement s'empara de cette maudite et adorable bouche.

La route était libre, Gregory pouvait prendre cette direction maintenant.

**TEH END** (ou pas)

* * *

Ne laissez pas la petite nouvelle seule dans le noir avec ses grandes méchantes incertitudes, faites-moi part de votre effarement, de votre perplexité, de votre indifférence même! Je prends, je prends tout, TOUT \o/


End file.
